Kagome's Choice
by otose
Summary: My first FanFic dont hate if suck's. With Naraku gone what is Kagome suppose 2 do? Will she stay and be with Inuyasha? or go home and act like it never happend, read 2 find out!
1. Chapter 1

An Inuyasha Story: Kagome's Choice

My first fanfic don't hate if sucks I'll try 2 make it better later on so don't hate.

After the last battle with Naraku, the group was happy that they finally defeated him. Although it was time for great joy, Kagome was sad. What was her purpose to stay now? With the shikon jewel put back together what was she to do now?

"Kagome?" asked a worried Shippo.

"Yes Shippo?" answered Kagome with a fake smile.

"Why are you sad?"

"I'm not sad, see?" said Kagome making a smile so Shippo wouldn't worry.

"Oh, ok" And with that Shippo hurried off to go play with Kirara.

'Jeez what am I to do?' Wondered Kagome, 'I guess I can go back home but what about Inuyasha? Well he make me stay or will he let me leave since we finished the jewel?'

Without giving it more thought Sango called out to Kagome and said it was time to eat.

"Wow Sango this very good" said Kagome chugging down her bowl of food

"Thanks' I thought it wouldn't turn out good" Replied Sango.

"Ya, ya the soups great, now we have to get back to the matter at hand" said a very annoyed Dog demon.

"Inuyasha!" scolded Kagome.

"What!? We need to figure out what were gonna do with that jewel!"

"That is true" Said Miroku.

"Well I guess I can look after it, like Keiko tried to do" Answered Kagome.

Every one stopped and thought about it for a moment, Kagome looking after the jewel meant that she might stay or go back home and look after it there. That's what Inuyasha and Kagome were thinking.

"So is that ok with every one?" Asked Kagome

"I believe Kagome is right, she is the rightful owner now since Keiko is dead." Said Miroku.

"Hmmm, that is true" said Sango giving much thought.

"What ever! I'm out of here" said Inuyasha storming off, tired of hearing about what Kagome may do with the jewel.

"What's the matter with him?" wondered Shippo, who just entered the hut after the playing with Kirara.

"I'll go and check on him" Said Kagome getting up and heading out the door.

Kagome went outside to look for the upset demon to go and see what had upset him.

After walking off away from the village Kagome found Inuyasha near the well up in a tree. He looked as though he was thinking and yet sad at the same time.

"Inuyasha?" Asked Kagome in a worried tone.

"What?" said Inuyasha with out any emotion.

"Is something wrong?"

"No! Why you think that?"

"Is just you looked upset when you left the hut"

"Well you thought wrong" said Inuyasha but with a harsh tone.

"I guess I'll just leave then" said Kagome with a hurt tone.

"Wait Kagome!"

"What?"

"I'm sorry I upset you" said Inuyasha jumping down from the tree and going to Kagome's side giving her a hug.

Wow Inuyasha does care! I wonder what will happen next and will Kagome chose to live with Inuyasha and maybe start a family? Or will she just go back home and continue to liver her normal life?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha(I wish)

Chapter 2: What Will Happen?

Inuyasha?" said Kagome a bit unsure and surprised.

"I'm sorry I made you upset" said Inuyasha. "I don't like it when you're upset especially if I'm the one who did it"

"But what about Keiko?"

"Keiko, has nothing to do with it Kagome, I finally realize that I don't love her anymore and that,… well that I love you instead and I know I can be an idiot at times but when I'm with you I just feel, I don't know like, finally some one accepted me for what I am."

"Inuyasha, I love you too and I'm happy that I make you feel that way and I'll love you for who you are even if you can be a dope" said Kagome in a loving way yet jokingly at the end part.

"Hey!" said Inuyasha in an annoyed yet playful way.

"Inuyasha" said Kagome in a serious tone.

"Yes?" answered Inuyasha who was also getting serious.

"I made my choice on what to do with the jewel and my life"

"And what is that choice?" answered Inuyasha getting a little sad at what she might chose.

"I decided that I'm gonna stay here with you and look after the jewel"

"Really?" said Inuyasha with excitement in his voice.

"Yes, but first I have tell my mom to let her know"

"Alright, but first thing tomorrow ok? It's getting dark and you look tired."

"Ya that sounds good" said Kagome yawning.

After that the two walked hand in hand back to the village smiling at each other. Both there eye's seem to sparkle in the moonlight as though they were star's. When they arrived at the village they decided to tell Sango, Miroku and Shippo after they told Kagome's mom. With that entire thing settle the two feel a sleep in each other's arm happy that they would now spend there lives together.

Aww how cute, even tho they seem happy what about the jewel? What will Kagome do with it? And what about her family? Will she ever seem them again after telling them?

Who knows (except me of course) you peeps will have to wait an see.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi's people sorry about last chapter being short. I'll try 2 make this longer or something.

Also I do not own Inuyasha, only a season, few episodes, poster, an action figure of Inuyasha bro.

Chapter 3: Telling every one

After waking up both Inuyasha and Kagome went ahead to the bone eater's well. They both jumped in and a purple light surrounded them. Suddenly they were in Kagome's time. They got out of the well and headed towards Kagome's home.

"Mom I'm home and I brought Inuyasha!" shouted Kagome.

"Welcome home dear." Said Kagome's mom

"Hey sis" said Sota

"Mom I need to tell you something" said Kagome in a serious way.

"Ok what is it dear?" said becoming serious as well when she noticed Kagome's change in tone.

"It's about me and Inuyasha"

"Oh I see, well lets talk in the kitchen about this ok?"

"Ok"

Both Kagome and her mom went into the kitchen. made some tea and poured some for herself and Kagome.

"Is there something? You're not hurt are?" said becoming worried.

"No mom I'm fine, there's nothing to worry about" said Kagome trying to calm her mom down.

"Then what is it?"

"Mom, I'm going to stay in feudal Japan with Inuyasha and live there, I just wanted to say good bye, and just in case I might not see you guys again"

"Oh Kagome, I'm so happy for you!"

"Huh?" said Kagome in bewilderment. "Aren't you sad that I'm leaving?"

"Of course I am, is just I'm happy that you finally found some one that you'll spend you're life with"

"Thank you mom"

"Of course, now Kagome even though I may not see you again I'm expecting grandchildren ok?"

"Ok mom, an the grandchildren part, well I'll have to talk about that with Inuyasha first"

"Alright, well you better get going I guess"

"Ok good bye mom, I love you"

"I love you too dear"

With that settle Kagome told Inuyasha how it went. They both headed out the door and into the well to tell the group. They jumped into the well and were back in feudal Japan. They headed towards the village hand in hand happy that soon they'll live there lives together.

Or does fate have a different path? Will it put them to the test with having to deal with a certain wolf? Find out in next chapter!

Ok Hopefully it was longer if not then sorry. Please review as always and thank you for the people who put my story on there favorites it makes me feel so proud of myself. Until the next chapter see's you all later peeps.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so last chapter might not have been long but I'm trying! Also check out my profile for info about my story I posted the problems that I have with my chapter's so read and you'll understand what I'm talking about.

Chapter4: Trouble with Koga

After the two got back from Kagome's time, they went to find their friends and tell them about there choice (meaning that they'll mate). When they got to the hut they entered and told there friends.

"I'm so happy for you two!" said Sango.

"Yes congratulations you two, and may it be a happy life for the both of you" said Miroku.

"Kagome?" asked Shippo.

"Yes Shippo?" answered Kagome.

"If you go with Inuyasha, will I ever see you again?"

"Oh Shippo, of course you will because both me and Inuyasha agreed that will take you with us as our adopted son"

"Really? Thank you Kagome! Oh I mean mom!"

"Ya well just don't go bothering me and Kagome got it?" said Inuyasha

"Inuyasha! He's your son show some compassion!" said Kagome scolding him.

"Fine, I'm…sorry"

"That's ok…dad"

With all that settle the group decided that they'll go on a little trip tomorrow morning. A picnic is what Kagome told them, just a little outing for fun and relaxation.

The next morning the group got up and started getting things ready for there little outing.

They walked for a while until they found a nice meadow to have the picnic. The meadow was beautiful filled with the loveliest flowers that smelled so nice it felt as tho that these flowers where planted by an angel's.

"Wow isn't this wonderful?" Asked Kagome.

"It sure is!" said Shippo smelling some of the flowers.

"Well let's get things out so we can eat" said Sango.

"I'll help you with that my dear Sango" said Miroku.

While Miroku and Sango set the food and blankets out, Kagome sensed something coming there way and fast.

"Kagome is something wrong?" asked Inuyasha who noticed Kagome's discomfort.

"There's something coming at us and fast!"

Inuyasha smelled the air and immediately recognized the scent.

"That damn wolf, I'll teach him a lesson for coming here to try and flirt with Kagome!"

Then there was a whirl of wind and then it came to a stop.

"Why hello there Kagome" said Koga

"Oh hello Koga" said Kagome becoming uncomfortable.

"I bet you missed me"

"No because she doesn't like you!" shouted Inuyasha getting in between the two.

"Back off mutt, I'll do what ever I want! Beside she's not even you're mate!"

"No but she will be!"

"What!?" shouted Koga surprised, and then looking at Kagome. "It's not true right Kagome?"

"Well um, Inuyasha is right and I will become his mate soon" said Kagome getting embarrassed by the topic

"You basterd!" shouted Koga.

"You're the basterd here dumb ass! Cant you get that she love's me and not you!" shouted back Inuyasha.

Koga started growling with anger, not only because of Inuyasha but because he will be mating the women he love's. Without thinking Koga grab Kagome and ran.

"Kagome!" shouted Inuyasha mad and worried that Koga took her and what he might do to her.

"Inuyasha!" shouted Kagome before being taken away from her friends.

"Oh no, mom!" shouted Shippo.

"Kagome!" shouted both Sango and Miroku.

"Quick we got to save her!" said Sango getting on Kirara as well as Miroku.

"Let's go!" said Inuyasha putting Shippo on his back and running towards where Koga had run with Kagome.

Meanwhile:

"Where are you taking me Koga?" asked Kagome.

"Somewhere that mutt isn't" replied Koga.

"Koga you can't make me become you're mate!" shouted Kagome.

"Oh yes I can and I will if I have too!" shouted Koga back, putting Kagome on the ground so he can stare at her letting her know that he was serious.

"You wouldn't do that to me, right Koga?" asked Kagome getting scared.

"I will, if it means that you'll be my mate" answered Koga getting more serious.

'Oh Inuyasha where are you? I really need to save me right now!' Kagome thought.

Wow Koga is possessive. So anyways I hope you liked it and hopefully it was longer. Thanks to all the people who put my story as their favorites, I appreciate it. Until the next chapter adios my peeps.


	5. Chapter 5

Ello's my peeps, thank to the 2 people who review from chapter 4&1(Karina &Kiki Saiomi) and to all the people who put my story as their favorite, I decided to add another chapter always I don't own Inuyasha and the chapter thing I figured it out. Also please review after you're done reading! I want know if I'm doing good! Thanks!

Chapter5: Saving Kagome

After being kidnapped from Koga, Kagome decided to stay mute and distance unless she felt that Koga would hurt her. It seemed like a good plan but, how long will it last?

"Kagome" said Koga.

"………."

"Kagome!" shouted Koga.

"What?" said Kagome in a whisper.

"Were leaving this place and going to my den"

"Why? I don't want to go, Koga!"

"You'll do as I say! Or else I'll mark you as mine right here!"

"Koga…." said Kagome, tears forming in her eyes.

Meanwhile:

"Err damn that scrawny wolf!" mumbled Inuyasha running towards Kagome and Koga's scent.

"Don't worry Inuyasha we'll get her back" said Sango trying to calm him down.

"Sango's right Inuyasha, As much as we know Koga won't hurt her." Said Miroku

"That's not what I'm worried about" said Inuyasha.

"Then what are your worried about dad?" asked Shippo.

"I'm worried Koga gonna make Kagome's his mate."

"What? But he can't do that" said Sango, and then looking to Miroku. "Can he?"

"Well you don't have to be doing "it" to mark your mate you can just bite them and that's it" answered Miroku.

"That's why we got to hurry up!" shouted Inuyasha.

Meanwhile:

"Koga I don't want to go and I don't want to be your mate!" shouted Kagome.

"You Listen hear!" shouted Koga grabbing Kagome by the elbow and looking her straight in the eye.

"You're gonna be my mate and that's that got it?"

"No because I'm Inuyasha mate!"

Then Kagome felt her cheek sting. She realized what happened. Koga had slapped her! (More like bitch slapped her or pimp seeing as he's a guy)

"Shut up you're my mate not dog's face you got that!"

"*Sniff* No *Sniff*" replied Kagome crying from the slap and Koga's words.

Then Koga was sent flying thro the air.

"Inuyasha!" shouted Kagome happy to see her lover's face.

"Kagome!" shouted Inuyasha running to her side and hugging her, happy that she was alright, also that Koga hadn't marked her yet.

Then Inuyasha turned to Koga who had gotten up now, facing them.

"Your gonna pay for what you did to Kagome" said Inuyasha thru clenched teeth.

"Bring it on mutt face"

"Kagome go with Sango and Miroku"

"Alright" said Kagome running towards Sango and Miroku.

"Mom!" shouted Shippo jumping into her arms.

"Shippo!" said Kagome happy that she was with her adopted son.

Then the fight between Inuyasha and Koga started. Many words and blows were exchanged but of course the winner was Inuyasha.

"And if you ever take Kagome or hurt her again I will kill you with a second thought" warned Inuyasha to the badly hurt wolf lying on the ground in a pitiful state.

"Kagome" said Inuyasha in a sweet tone.

"Inuyasha" replied Kagome also in a sweet tone.

The two embraced each other saying that they loved each and just cherishing the moment.

The group headed back to the village. It was night time when they arrived so they went to there hut and slept. Kagome sleepy with Shippo in her arms and she was in the arms of Inuyasha, all three happy as can be.

How sweet! Like I said please review and tell me what you think. Also thank you for reading my story and enjoying it. Later my peeps!


	6. Chapter 6

Ello's peeps! I hope you all been enjoying my story =) and I like to thank one reader who gave advice on my grammar and the indict point thing letting you know which is the begging of my story or when I'm writing to you awesome people. What's funny about my grammar is that in school I have an A in LA and my grammar suck when I'm writing this story( And no I don't cheat). So enjoy my story!

Chapter 6: Getting started

It was morning when the group awoke. Inuyasha, well being Inuyasha made sure he still had Kagome in his arms, remembering yesterday's events.

"Kagome it's time to wake up" said Inuyasha in a hush tone as not to wake Shippo up whom still sleeping in Kagome's arms.

"Huh?" said Kagome sleepily

"I said it time's to wake up"

Kagome yawned and said "Are you sure? It looks early to me, why don't sleep in a little bit"

"No can do, Kagome seeing as how were gonna be mate's I want to start by looking for a home for us"

"Oh, alright then" said Kagome carefully getting up without waking up Shippo.

"Alright then first we got to see where we want to live"

"I want to live some where peaceful but still close to the village"

"Well lets get going, an wake Shippo up"

"Ok, hey Shippo time to get up" said Kagome in a sweet voice.

"Huh?" said Shippo getting up and rubbing his eyes.

The three left the hut to look for a place to live that somewhat be like what Kagome said.

They searched for a while and stopped to have something to eat and then continued. Inuyasha remembered the meadow that they went to and thought Kagome may like it but it was also where Koga had shown up and stole Kagome away from him, so he decided against that. Yet he thought he should ask Kagome to if she wanted to live there. They continued searching but, no luck.

"This is gonna take forever" whined Shippo now tired after walking so much.

"Well looking for a nice place to live will take some time but we'll find it" said Kagome trying to cheer the little fox up.

"Kagome?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yes?" replied Kagome.

"Remember that meadow we went to yesterday?"

"Yes what about?"

"Well I was wondering would you like to live there?"

"I would love to live there, but what about-" Kagome was interrupted by Inuyasha suddenly holding her and saying "I'll protect you and Shippo from him, and if he does anything to hurt you I will kill him and make sure that you'll a wonderful life as long as I'm around."

"Inuyasha" said Kagome touched by what Inuyasha had said and feeling as thought she was at peace and everything right with the world.

"So how about?" asked Inuyasha?

"I say let's go for it" answered Kagome.

"Yay!" shouted Shippo.

The group started walking back towards the village to tell Sango and Miroku of their plans. Along the way Shippo collected some very pretty stone's, while Kagome and Inuyasha were talking about how the house should be built and such. Finally they arrived at the village and entered the hut (btw the hut belongs to Lady Kiade, but she past away in my story so it sort of belongs to Kagome but not really) and found Sango and Miroku talking about something.

"Sango, Miroku we have to tell you about where the three of us are going to be living" said Kagome.

"Ok, go on" said Sango.

Kagome went ahead and told them of there plans, and how they can keep this hut if they wanted to. After explaining and talking about how they were gonna built the house, they all settle down for dinner, after they all ate they went to sleep. And like the night before Shippo slept in Kagome's arm while she slept in Inuyasha.

How sweet! Ok kind of short but hopefully it's still good. Remembered to review please! And if you see any grammar mistake's then feel free to tell me or if you have something that might make my story better then please share! Thanks, later peeps!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry about not updating sooner and thank you peeps for reviewing or putting my story on your favorites and what not. Ok hope you enjoy this chapter of the story and if it sucked I'm sorry I been feeling kind of sad lately. So hopefully this chapter is good if not then sorry again. Please enjoy.

Chapter7: The begging of our Lives

After going over everything yesterday night with the plans of living in the meadow with Miroku and Sango, Inuyasha and Kagome started working right away on there home. Of course Sango and Miroku helped along with some of the villagers who were happy to help.

"Wow, Inuyasha everything is going wonderfully!" exclaimed Kagome.

"That's good, I want everything to be perfect for all of you" said Inuyasha coming to Kagome's side and hugging her.

"Mom!" cried Shippo.

"What is it Shippo?" asked Kagome.

"I keep sensing something and I'm scared!"

"What?" said Kagome very confused. 1 how can Shippo sense something? He's still a kid and 2 who would be coming here? Beside them and few of the villagers.

Inuyasha sniffed the air trying to see if it was a human or demon. "Damn that wolf" said Inuyasha starting to growl.

"What's Koga doing here?" wondered Sango coming with Miroku to Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo side.

"I don't know and I don't care I told that mangy wolf to stay away from Kagome or else I'll kill him" said Inuyasha with much anger in his voice.

As if on queue (I think it's spelled that way) Koga a peered before them.

"Hey mutt" said Koga with hate in his voice for the dog demon.

"What do you want?" said Sango getting her giant boomerang ready in case of battle and standing in front of Kagome.

"I came for Kagome and her only"

"Well you have to get thru us if you want her, which will never happen!" shouted Inuyasha drawing Tetsusaiga.

"Out of my way mutt!" shouted Koga running towards Inuyasha.

"Never!" shouted Inuyasha deflecting Koga's attack.

"Inuyasha look out!" shouted Kagome.

It was a little late Koga kicked Inuyasha on check which caused him to fall on the ground, but he got up and continued fighting. Many of the villagers got scared and ran away from the battle scared for there lives and headed home to there village.

Inuyasha and Koga fought and many blows were given (mostly Koga who received the blows) and in the end Inuyasha was the one who won the battle again.

"I warned you to stay away from Kagome, now you'll die!" shouted Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, no!" shouted Kagome.

"Huh?" said Inuyasha confused by what Kagome said.

"Inuyasha, I know what Koga is doing is bad but that doesn't mean that you have to kill him"

"I'm sorry" said Inuyasha, then turning towards Koga, "For the last time stay away, I wont kill you this time because I don't want to see Kagome upset but if you every show your face here again I will kill you" said Inuyasha with venom in his voice.

With that Koga got up and limbed away hurting way more baldy than last time. After Koga had left, the group continued with building the home.

It took a week for it to finally be built but all was good and best of all Koga hadn't shown up, which of course made Inuyasha and the rest happy.

Inside the house was a room for bathing, which made Kagome very happy. On there first day of living in the new home Kagome had decided on taking a bath.

"Ahhh this feel's good" said Kagome going into the water to bathe.

There was a knock on the bathroom door. "Can I come in?" said Inuyasha from the other side of the door.

"Yes" said Kagome who was starting to blush.

Inuyasha entered the room. "May I join you" asked Inuyasha who was starting to blush too.

"Sure" said Kagome.

Inuyasha started undressing while Kagome looked away not wanting to 'see' anything. Inuyasha got in after undressing and scooted over to Kagome. They talked for a little bit about there lives and how they liked the idea of having kids beside Shippo, who was sleeping in his own room in the house. Well with being alone in the tub well, Kagome put her head on his shoulder and well he just lifted up and kissed Kagome on lips which lead to 'you know what' all thru the night.

Ok hope that chapter was better and the fighting scene's well I suck at describing them. Hopefully you all liked it and if not sorry feeling kinda suckish, as always please review and tell me how well I did or how bad I did but no mean things! Ok later peeps


	8. Chapter 8

Ello's my peeps I hope you liked the last chapter, hopefully this one is better and I hope you all enjoy it. Also I don't own Inuyasha and blah, blah, blah. Ok to the story!!! Please enjoy!! Oh also thank you to the peeps who corrected me on the names, appreciate it. My InuYasha15 thanks!! And I'll check out your story, also my readers read his or her story too; it's his or her first fanfic too!! Ok back to the story!!!!!! (Again)

Chapter 8: Our New Life's

After last night's 'events' Inuyasha finally marked Kagome's as his. Shippo, who slept thru the whole screaming and shouting, was happy that his new mom and dad finally got married (In human terms). After making things comfortable for their lives they all settle down and enjoyed their lives.

"I'm so happy that I'm here with you" said Kagome to Inuyasha

"I'm happy too" said Inuyasha snuggling closer to Kagome.

They were both sitting on the porch of their home watching Shippo chasing butterflies and rolling around the sweet smelling grass. The meadow was truly a wonderful place to live. The flower's looked so beautiful and smelled so delightful in the spring, it looked as tho it was heavens garden on earth.

"I'm glad you're happy" said Inuyasha pulling Kagome closer and smelling her sweet scent. 'She smells like cherry blossoms and so many other sweet smelling things' thought Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

"Hm?" responded Inuyasha

"When will we have kids?"

"Uhhhhh, well um," said Inuyasha starting to blush a bit at the subject. "I don't know when do you want to have kids?" asked Inuyasha trying to keep calm and smooth.

"When we're both ready"

"Well, when will you be ready?"

"I'm ready right now" said Kagome smiling Inuyasha favorite smile, the one he couldn't say no or ignore.

"Ok then" said Inuyasha scooping Kagome into his arms and heading towards the room with Kagome giggling. He stopped midway and called out to Shippo, "Hey Shippo why don't you head over to Sango and Miroku's for a bit"

"Um ok, bye then" said Shippo running towards the village happy to see his friends and to play with Kirara. But what the little fox didn't know was that he was being watch by a certain wolf (stocker) out for revenge. Inuyasha and Kagome we're heading towards their room, with Kagome giggling all the way which made Inuyasha blush really bad with what they we're gonna do. Even tho they did it last night in the bath. They got to there rooms and went inside and did not come out for a while, but what they didn't know was that their adopted son, Shippo, was in danger with out either of them knowing.

Mean while: With Shippo

Shippo ran and ran towards his friends home, upon of arriving Shippo sensed something near by, he felt that he was being watched, with that in his mind he quickly went to his friends home. Shippo knocked on the door, and Sango opened it.

"Oh, hello Shippo" said Sango with a smile.

"Hi Sango" said Shippo with a smile.

"Where Inuyasha and Kagome?" wondered Sango

"They stayed home and told me to come here for a while" responded Shippo with a curios face as to why he was sent here.

"Oh! Ok" said Sango understanding why Inuyasha and Kagome wasn't here, and getting a bit red as the thought of what her best friend was doing at this moment. "Ok well come on in, I'm sure Kirara will be happy to have some one to play with" said Sango smiling trying to get the change subject before he could ask what was going on.

"Ok" said Shippo smiling and going into the hut to find Kirara.

"Oh, why hello Shippo" said Miroku who was enjoying some tea and just relaxing.

"Hi Miroku" said Shippo coming over to the monk to give him a hug and then running towards Kirara who was in the corner drinking some milk. Kirara looked up to see a happy fox demon coming towards her. An soon enough the two we're playing and rolling around the floor enjoying one an other company.

"Sango" said Miroku.

"Yes, what is it?" said Sango wondering what he wanted.

"It's been while since we defeated Naraku and Inuyasha and Kagome are all ready mated" said Miroku becoming serious.

"Yes" said Sango becoming serious on the outside but the inside she was excited to what the conversation might lead to.

"Well, I was wondering" said Miroku getting up and bending on knee. "Will you marry me?"

Ok I'm gonna stop there. At long last he proposes, what will Sango say? What will Inuyasha and Kagome do when they realize that their family will be in danger? You don't know but I do (Mwhahaha, I'm evil) so ya till the next chapter. As all ways review and such, I want at least 3 reviews or more! Before I make the next chapter. And yes I realize I'm becoming a crazy person with the reviews, either way! Review, review, review!!! Ok later my peeps


	9. Chapter 9

Hello my peeps! I apologize 4 not updating 4 a long time! An well Ima make it up 2 all of U! At the end of the chapter I'm going 2 set a poll 4 something that all of U might enjoy!

Chapter 9: Sango's choice and Koga's plan.

Sango didn't know what to say, she was shocked and filled with joy, the she loved finally proposed to her! To her!

"Oh Miroku of course I'll marry you! I've waited so long for you to ask!" said Sango hugging Miroku and kissing him on the lips (say Aww people!).

"What's going on?" asked Shippo who just entered the room. Both pulled away from each other to look at the young kit.

"I just asked Sango to marry me and she said yes!" replied Miroku happy as a clam (lol)

"Really? That's great!" shouted Shippo "I'm going to tell my parent! Bye!" and with that the young fox ran home to tell his parents.

Meanwhile with Kagome and Inuyasha:

Both laid on their bed wrapped in each others arms smiling and enjoying each others presence. After all they were mated an like most happy couples they just go into a room and don't come out 4 while (1 guess as 2 what they were doing).

"I love Inuyasha" said Kagome looking into Inuyasha crimson eyes filled with LOVE.

"I love you too and I'll always will" replied Inuyasha looking back into his lovers eyes.

"We should get before Shippo finds us like this" said Kagome a bit reluctant

"Ya we should don't want to scare his little mind finding us the way we are right now" said Inuyasha reluctant to let go of Kagome as well but still getting up to get dressed.

With Shippo and stocker:

Shippo was not rushing but enjoying his walk home looking around his surroundings taking everything in.

"It's so beautiful here!" exclaimed Shippo stopping to pick a flower for his mother.

"Ya well enjoy it while it last" said a voice that made Shippo go numb with fear. Shippo slowly turned around to see Koga standing behind him.

"K-Koga!" said Shippo with fear in his making him shake. "Wha-What do you want with me?"

"You're Kagome's adopted son and I'm going to use you to make her become my mate!"

"Its to late!" exclaimed Shippo

"What!" cried Koga. Shippo clasped his mouth with his hands regretting telling Koga what ha had just said.

"What was that?!" yelled Koga picking Shippo up and shaking him.

"I-I said it's to late" said Shippo in a small voice scared of what was might going to happen with him.

"What do you mean it's too late?" said Koga trying to control his anger.

"My mom mated with Inuyasha last night, and a while ago I over heard mom and dad talking about having a baby" said Shippo getting scared as to what Koga might do to him after telling him this much. Surprisingly he let Shippo go.

"What?" said Shippo confused to Koga choice.

"There's nothing I can do now" said Koga waking away. "But tell them this when they have their child it will be a girl, her hair will black as the night sky, eyes that shine like the stars, scent as sweet as the cherry blossoms when in full bloom, and a face more beautiful than a rose in full bloom. When that child comes at age I will find her an take her as my mate"

Shippo was shocked at this but ran home to tell his parents what had happen.

When Shippo finally got home he found his parents on the porch looking over the meadow, he ran up to them and told them of his encounter with Koga and what he had said.

"Even if this would to come true, I'll never let him mate my daughter!" shouted Inuyasha

"Inuyasha calm down!" said Kagome a bit worried at what she had heard, "Even if it was to come true our daughter will never meet him and she probably wont like him if we tell her about Koga an tell her bad stuff about him so she wont fall in love with him" ( a little cold don't you think?). Inuyasha thought about the idea his mat had just told him an said "It's a plan we'll make her hate him and keep her safe!"

"Good now lets go inside an I'll make dinner then we can go to bed" said Kagome happy that she knew her future baby girl would be safe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Liked it? Hope you did. Ok for the poll thing. Should Koga mate their future baby girl when she comes of age or should she hate him like her parents have decided? Vote an rate!! Later my peeps! An remember Review and tell what you think! Adios my readers


	10. Chapter 10

HI!!!!!! I am so sorry for not updating in a while but school started and Im leaving for a month for Mexico, so I had a lot of packing to do so ya, anyways I hope u enjoy my new chapter!

Chapter 10: Enter the clay bitch

It had been weeks since Koga's warning, but Inuyasha and Kagome ignored it knowing that Koga could be wrong about the gender of their baby.

Inuyasha, well being Inuyasha was getting a bit over protective of Kagome since they found out last week that Kagome was indeed pregnant. 2 weeks before it was Sango's and Miroku's weeding, what was really surprising was the Sesshomaru showed up and told Sango he had something for her, it was kohako! He had brought him back 2 life!, u can imagine how happy that made her epically now that he had his memory back all except killing everyone.

Kagome was still able to time travel so she told her mom about the new family member and was happy!

"So what are we going to name the baby mama?" asked Shippo.

"I'm not sure Shippo, but don't worry we'll think of something ok?" said Kagome.

"Alright, hey mama where's dad?"

"I think he's out hunting"

"Oh ok," replied Shippo and with that he went 2 go color.

With Inuyasha:

Inuyasha was out hunting for some meat to feed his family, so far the game has been good he caught a deer and 3 rabbits; right now he was in the river fishing.

'Kagome's gonna be happy about this!' thought Inuyasha. So far he had caught 8 fish thanks 2 his demonic speed.

Inuyasha then smelled the air, 'what's that sent? I think I know it who it belongs too, but she's dead isn't she? Didn't she go to hell? (I wish!!!), hope she doesn't come here'

"Inuyasha?" said a female voice.

"Who's there?!" said Inuyasha getting ready if a fight was going to happen.

"It's me Kiyko"

"What do u want?"

"Now that Naraku is defeated will u come with me to hell?"

"No way!"

"But Inuyasha don't u love me?"

"No I love Kagome more than u! To the point that I mated her!"

"Inuyasha how could u!"

"Shut up! U never really loved me! U only wanted to give me the jewel to make me human! So U could be happy! U never loved me for whom I was, only for what part of me was! And that part was my human side!"

"But Inuyasha-"

"But u know what, Kagome accepted me for who I am! All of me she didn't care that I was a half breed! She accepted everything about me! So now she my wife and Shippo is our son! And there's a new member of our family on its way!"

With that said Inuyasha grabbed his game and left!(I hate Kiyko). He returned home and told Kagome what happened.

Kagome wasn't happy about Kiyko trying 2 steal her man but was happy when Inuyasha told her off. She made lunch and sent Shippo off for a nap.

"Inuyasha?" said Kagome.

"Ya what is it?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Im happy that I mated u"

"Me too"

They kissed and it was a very sweet kiss between the 2.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

How sweet anyways I hope u enjoyed the new chapter! Again I am sorry for not updating in a while, review please and I might give u a cookie! O also I need ideas for names boy and girl names! Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey wasssup everyone? I know its been a long long time since I last updated and some of u might hate but hopefully this will make up for it if not then, im sorry. Ok the last chapter!

Chapter 11: The end an New life

It was night time and the night was filled with Kagome's scream of pain.

"Come on Kagome push!" said Sango helping Kagome give birth by being of the wet nurses.

Inuyasha was outside with Shippo and Miroku, pacing back and forth, his ears twitching with every scream an groan of pain that Kagome had made.

"Dad? Is Mommy gonna be ok?" Asked Shippo.

"Yes, She will. Don't worry". Answered Inuyasha.

"Don't worry she has Sango helping her." Said Miroku trying to calm his friend.

*3 Hours Later*

"Inuyasha! You come in now! You have twins!" Said Sango.

Inuyasha ran into the hut and saw His wife/mate holding their new babies.

"Hello Inuyasha." Said Kagome tired from giving birth. "Come meet your new baby boy and girl"

Inuyasha came over and took hold of his daughter.

"Their so beautiful, Kagome, what are we gonna name them?"

"How about Izayoi? In honor of your mother?" Suggested Kagome.

"Ya and we'll name this little guy Haku." Said Inuyasha. "Shippo come and meet your new brother and sister!"

Shippo came into the hut and sat in between his parent to look at his new siblings.

"Wow! Now I'll have some one to play with and teach all of my tricks too!" Shouted Shippo in excitement.

Sango and Miroku then came and look at the twins and congratulated the happy couple.

Well Izayoi grew up to be like Koga's poem with Haku to exactly like it only his scent was the ocean breeze and his good looks could rival any full demon.

Ok not long but I wanted to finish this now that I don't have to worry about school since its summer and I'm in regular track for school. Well review and tell me what you think


End file.
